Nejiten 2
by nightbird41
Summary: Tenten goes in a forest looking for a place to rest, but she ends up getting lost. She finds a mysterious dog with a weird mark on its forehead. She decided to keep the dog. What could possibly go wrong? Nejiten. my 2nd story.


_**I can't remember the last time I was this tired.**_

**I need to rest, and yet I was still running around. I wanted to hit lee (My teammate. He likes to train all the time and I just don't have the stamina he has to train as long as him.) so hard for not letting me go home. We would train from 5am to 10pm everyday. I would just take a day off but, I need the money (We do missions some days in-between training.) for the rent.**

**But now I need a day off.**

**Its Lunch time, thank goodness a break. I ate my lunch at our training grounds. (Our training ground is a open field with one tree in the middle, with a few stumps with targets on them. Then there is a forest in the distance.) I laid on my back and looked at the sky. Lee was doing push-ups, and Gai (Our sensei. He treats Lee like a son and they even dress alike.) was cheering Lee on.**

**I closed my eyes, hoping for a quick nap.**

"**Tenten!" Gai shouted, making me jump. "You can't sleep yet! We have to run 100 laps around konaha!" I really wanted to hit them now. I got up. "You guys want to train?" I asked dangerously, getting a hold of one of my scrolls. "Tenten what are you doing? Wait Tenten don't!" I started chucking random weapons at them.**

**They turned around and ran as fast as they could, away from me. I sighed. Damn. I should have picked up rocks or something, now I need to pick up my scattered weapons. I started to pick up my weapons. They will be back in a minute or two.**

**I need to find a place where I can rest.**

**I looked at the forest. I thought about it for a second then, it was decided. I'm going to go rest in the forest. I smiled to myself and started walking to the forest. I followed a dirt trail that led in the forest. I walked off the trail in search of my favorite tree. (I always loved exploring this forest, so I knew it well. Or so I thought.) I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.**

**I don't remember this part of the forest.**

**I saw an opening, I ran towards it hoping it would be an opening I knew. I walked into the opening. There was a rock wall and the river was to my left. I smiled to myself. "Good the river, I just will follow it down stream to Konoha." I turned to the river then, a little hole in the rock wall caught my eye. I walked over to it.**

**Its big enough for me to crawl in.**

**I debated whether or not to crawl in the little tunnel. I was curious and really wanted to know what was on the other side. But on the other hand, I'm very tired and shouldn't be exploring right now. Curiosity took me over and before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees crawling in the very dark tunnel. I hope that curiosity doesn't kill the cat this time.**

**The tunnel was damp and water was dripping from the top of it.**

**I saw the end of the tunnel and heard running water. Running water? The river I wonder? I crawled out of the tunnel. I gasped. I was on a cliff and below was a waterfall with crystal blue water. It was breathe taking. "Wow." I smiled. I looked up. It is nice and warm here.**

**I walked to the edge of the cliff. I wonder if the water was warm too. Well there is only on way to find out. I smiled and dived into the water. I came up for breathe. The water was like bath water. **

**Is it like this year round, I wondered. I swam around a bit more then went to my right and got out. My buns were lose and my white Chinese top turned see through. I'm lucky it was just me here. I unclipped the three gold bands holding together my shirt and put it in the sunlight. (I wear bindings.)**

**I tightened my buns and fixed my red pants. "Hmm.. The sun feels nice." I smiled and sat in the sun next to my shirt. I took off my black flip flops and laid down.**

**I closed my eyes, sleeping here for a little while wont hurt anybody.**

**I woke up after sleeping for, I don't know how long. I sighed. I guess its time for me to head back. I put my flip flops back on and my shirt. I stood up and looked around. It got dark quick, or I slept a long time. I used chakra and walked on the water, then I noticed on the other side of the waterfall was a dog. It was watching me.**

**I decided to go over to it.**

**I walked up to the dog. Then got on the grass and I held out my hand to him. "Here boy." The dog walked up to my hand and sniffed it. I smiled "You lost too boy?" I kneeled in front of him and petted him. He looked at me with beautiful Lavender colored eyes.**

**Then a thought entered my head.**

"**Want to come home with me?" It looked like he nodded. I jumped up happily. "Great! I will name you uh…" It was very dark so, I couldn't see him well enough to see his fur color. "I think I will name you when we get home." He got up and motion his head toward a huge boulder. I walked over to it. I pushed it and behind it was another small tunnel.**

**He walked in the tunnel, I followed. We were crawling for awhile then I saw him get to the end of the tunnel. I crawled out and noticed we are on the top of the hokage mountain. I blinked. I didn't know this tunnel was up here. I looked at the dog. I smiled "Good boy. Now lets go home." He followed me as I walked home. Hmm.., it seems like he understands me.**

**We sneaked to my apartment. (I have lived on my own since I was 6. Its been 10 years since I lived with some one.)**

"**Awsome, I think we are in the clear." I whispered to the dog.**

"**TENTEN!" I jumped and turned on my heels to be face to face with Victoria. (She is the landlord here and let me tell you, she is not nice at all. On top of that she hates animals.)**

"**IS THAT A DOG!?" she shouted pointing to him. I nodded. She glared at the dog. "Stupid mut. Get him out of my sight!" I stepped in between their glares at one another. "Please, I will take responsibility for him." She smirked.**

"**If you want to keep him that badly then I might reconsider."**

**I smiled "Thank you I-,"**

"**If!" **

"**if?" This doesn't sound good.**

"**On rent day you need to pay me 4500 yen." My mouth dropped. She waved. "I will be waiting for my money." She turn and went into her room. We went inside. (My apartment isn't all that big. When you enter to your left is the closet. To my right is the kitchen very small. The living room in front of me has a three seated couch with, a very small tv across the room. My room is the living room, I couldn't afford a bed when I went grocery shopping. The bath room is small as well.) I slumped against the door. "4500 more yen? The rent is 2000 yen so, that would make it really 6500." I sighed.**

**The dog licked my gloved hand. I looked at him. I smiled and petted him. "I guess I will think of a way then." I stood up and turned the lights on. The dog jumped onto the couch, yawned and laid down. **

**He had dark chocolate brown hair with, a light green mark on his forehead. **

**I walked over and sat in front of him on the floor. "I should give you a name now I guess. How about chocolate?" I asked happily. He opened his eyes and gave me an 'I don't think so' look. I laughed "Ok, how about uh…. Night?" He closed his eyes. I smiled and jumped up. "Ok, you are Night then."**

**I took off my shoes, then my head band and let my long wave hair fall lose passed my shoulders. I changed into a white shirt with gray sweats.**

**I got a pillow and a blanket from the closet, Then I laid on the couch with my legs bent. "Good night, Night." I smiled. At least I am not alone anymore. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.**


End file.
